


Altea

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Allurivan Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurivan Week, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Sometimes, when they were lying down at night, Allura would tell Kolivan stories about the Age of Exploration, about time long past before Zarkon took reign of Known Universe, about the Era of Peace.





	Altea

Sometimes, when they were lying down at night, Allura would tell Kolivan stories about the Age of Exploration, about time long past before Zarkon took reign of Known Universe, about the Era of Peace.

 

It hurt less than she expected. She told them about Altea, the Hills of Valyra during the summer where juniberry flowers were in full bloom, and the beautifully crafted orbital rings lining the Altean sky. About the Summer Harvest where people from all over Altea Union would come to Valyra to celebrate.

 

She told them about Daibazaal too; about its red night sky and its seven moons, about tales of seven moon deities and other folklore long forgotten. She admitted then that she had not known much about Daibazaal besides from the ones her father had told her– or any other planet within the Voltron Alliance.

 

Kolivan always looked solemn whenever she finished with her stories.

 

One day, she dared herself to ask.

 

“What is it that troubles you so much?”

 

But Kolivan didn’t answer. They kept their mouth shut tightly and even changed the topic. Allura tried not to get offended. Not by much. After all, as the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan kept a  _lot_  of secrets she wasn’t meant to know.

 

Until one day.

 

–

 

One day, Kolivan had prepared an innocuous looking cargo ship and took Allura out. Allura trusted them, though she could feel her curiosity increasing as moments passed.

 

“I want to show you something”, was all Kolivan said when she asked. “I was not sure if I’m allowed to show you. Forgive me that this took quite awhile.”

 

“Show me what?” Allura could no longer hold back. “Who won’t allow you? What are you talking about?”

 

Kolivan took the ship into hyperdrive and took a deep breath before turning to face her. “The Great Veloxian Archive.”

 

That made Allura pause.

 

The Veloxians were a species  _obsessed_  in gathering knowledge, not only from their own world– which was already destroyed by Zarkon before Altea –but also from another worlds. Their libraries, called Archive, were always  _massive_.

 

Allura didn’t know that one of them still existed.

 

“Only a few are aware of its existence”, Kolivan told her. “And no one outside the Archive knew of its exact location. It’s always moving, you see. It took me awhile to contact them. They… don’t trust outsiders.”

 

Kolivan then told her about how they –not the Blade of Marmora– had helped to preserve knowledge from worlds destroyed by Zarkon. It was a hard-earned trust at first, because of their Galran appearance. But now they were fast allies.

 

“A few years ago, I helped the Archive to retrieve a shuttle in Elolia System”, Kolivan told her. “An  _Altean_  shuttle, filled to the brim with fully operational cryopods and a massive seed vault.”

 

Allura gasped.

 

No. It couldn’t be…

 

Kolivan pulled the small craft out of hyperdrive and a stormy gas giant planet loomed outside the viewer. But the planet was not where they were heading to. By its orbit, was a space-time fold just like the one at the Thaldycon System.

 

And inside of it was a great structure, a mix of Axocarian and Veloxian design, and it was  _massive_.

 

“You and Coran are not the last Altean alive, Dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> check my [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/tagged/arkawrites) ❤️


End file.
